The present disclosure relates generally to communication between electronic devices and, more particularly, to variable resistance termination paths that switch in response to changes in a communication speed to maintain or recover higher-speed communication.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic communication between devices is common in such devices as televisions, DVD players and other video display equipment, computers, phones, and others. Computers in particular may communicate with several devices at once. For example, keyboards, computer mice, cameras, speakers, microphones, hard drives, flash drives, and other devices may be connected to a single computer. Various protocols and communication forms, such as Universal Serial Bus, exist to connect host devices with these other devices. Many forms allow devices to be serially connected such that more than one device is routed through one input/output port on the computer or other host device. In these and other circumstances, the temperature of the host device may increase, which can change the characteristics of the electronic components of the host device. For example, the resistances of the internal connections within the host device may increase.
Conventionally, host devices may suffer a drop in the speed of communication with the other device when a disconnect trigger event occurs. A disconnect event may occur, for example, when the host device experiences an increase in resistance. The resistance may be increased by a rise in temperature of the host device, or by additional devices being connected to the host device. For example, a USB host device may trigger a Hi-Speed disconnect which causes the host device to communicate at Full-Speed instead of Hi-Speed. A drop in speed of this type may be inconvenient for a user and may increase the time it takes for the user to finish device-related tasks.